Mortal Kombat Vs. Shonen Jump Universe/Son Goku
Bio Born of the Super Saiyan race, Goku was sent from planet Vegeta to Earth to destroy the planet. However, he has amnesia as he bumped his head, causing him to forget about his purpose for being on planet Earth and then grew to become one of the good guys. He trained throughout his life under Master Roshi and many powerful gods. When he became an adult, he has already become a hero the world needed, though many foes from outer space tried to stop him, including a couple of other Saiyans such as his former enemy Vegeta. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities TBA Variations * Z-Fighter: adds Kaio-ken and Solar Flare attacks. * Saiyan Raised on Earth: adds the Dragon Throw and Power Pole attacks. * W.I.P.: adds TBA and TBA attacks. Character Trait Super Saiyan Mode: This character trait is accompanied by 4 dragon balls that fill up one ball at a time. Goku will enter either Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, or Super Saiyan 4. Each move can increase Goku's damage rate in attacks and makes him faster. The Super Saiyan Mode will make the line decrease slowly and, as it empties, Goku goes back to regular form. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Kamehameha: Goku charges the Kamehameha Wave while saying its name before launching the blast of energy at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Super Kamehameha and Goku will charge a more powerful Kamehameha Wave while saying its name before launching it at the opponent. * Ki Blast Barrage: Goku launches a blast of ki energy at the opponent, staggering them slightly on impact. This can be done a total of five times. * Instant Transmission: Goku puts his finger on his forehead before teleporting behind or above the opponent. * Diving Kick: Goku dives down towards his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Flying Punch and Goku will uppercut the opponent into the air when hitting him/her. Z-Fighter - Exclusive Moves * Kaio-ken: Goku rushes at the opponent while draped with crimson energy, causing damage to the opponent. However, it also inflicts damage to Goku as well. If performed while standing still, Goku will be draped in the Kaio-Ken for a period of time, increasing his stats but still damaging him. (MK vs Jump - Z-Fighter variation) * Solar Flare: Goku performs a pose and launches a blast of bright light at the opponent, leaving them dizzy for a short period of time. (MK vs Jump - Z-Fighter variation) Saiyan Raised on Earth - Exclusive Moves * Dragon Throw: Mario does a quick spin in place with his arms out, a small aura trailing his arm. This attack not only does damage, but also deflects projectiles past Mario without harming him. (MK vs Jump - Saiyan Raised on Earth variation) ** The enhanced version is called Saiyan Throw and involves Goku using Instant Transmission to warp behind the opponent and punch them in the back. * Power Pole: Goku swings the Power Pole at the opponent, hitting them from a large distance. This can also be done from various angles. (MK vs Jump - Saiyan Raised on Earth Variation) X-Ray Move * Meteor Combination: Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, breaking it and stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha, melting their heart. Super Move *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku uppercuts his opponent into the air. He flies up to repeatedly punch the opponent and then kicks him/her down to the ground. Goku then gathers enough energy to create a giant energy sphere. He then throws the Spirit Bomb at the opponent, causing massive damage. Goku flies down to the ground afterwards. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Warp Kamehameha: Goku charges up a Kamehameha attack. The opponent attempts a projectile (example Quan Chi with his Green Flaming Skull) which Goku warps away from. Goku appears close to the opponent and uses his Kamehameha to obliterate the opponent completely. * Destructo Disc: Goku forms a discus of concentrated ki in the palm of his hand, then hurls it at the opponent. It flies at them in a horizontal position, carving right through their torso. As the opponent stands in shock at what has occurred, the Destructo Disc flies back at them, vertically this time and cuts through their back. The legs give way and the torso falls to the ground in two pieces, held together only by the opponent's head and neck. X-Ality * Final Dragon: W.I.P. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Goku's mainstream Dragon Ball Z appearance. * Kostume 2: Goku's outfit he wore when he returned to Earth after his battle with Frieza. * Unlockable Kostume: W.I.P. * DLC Kostume 1: Goku's jacket prior to the Cell Saga Games. * DLC Kostume 2: Goku's outfit from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Kosplay DLC 1: Superman from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kosplay DLC 2: Ryu from Street Fighter Intro Sequence Goku flies in on Nimbus before jumping off and taking a combat pose. Victory Sequence Goku gives out a chuckle before waving goodbye and performing the Instant Transmission, disappearing from the battlefield. Rival Category:MK Vs. Shonen Jump Fujin beacause both are two powerful guys that use a stick,shoot balls of energy and they are maintained with a elemental thing ( Goku with the speedy cloud and Fujin with a mini tornado )